


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

Now, here’s a leap for you: standing in knee-deep water, spraying pesticide to kill mosquitoes. This is the prestigious career of the man I’ve leaped into, one Robert Reborchek. I have to make sure that Bob doesn’t neglect any areas on his roster in order to prevent a serious outbreak of West Nile Virus at a nearby day-care center.

Boy, of all the places I’ve been, this must be the wettest. Maryland has had record rains, almost non-stop, the result being standing water everywhere. I’ll be so glad to leap out of here.

But I sure will miss the crabcakes.


End file.
